Conventionally, such a navigation device has been available that a part of the navigation device installed in a vehicle is detached so that navigation can be performed when the user is not only at the wheel, but also walking (for example, see the following Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-35554